gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dump
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = dump |handlingname = DUMP |textlabelname = DUMP |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Dump is an off-road dump truck in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dump is a large vehicle, being one of the, if not the largest land-vehicles in the entire Grand Theft Auto series. It has many realistic details, some namely being front ladders and stairs, fire extinguishers and its wheel and tyre tread design. One exception to this is a large metal bar protruding from the side of the truck, which the player uses as a means of entrance. The truck could be based on multiple CAT dump trucks, but takes most design from the . The vehicle is reminiscent of the Dumper from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, albeit more modern in appearance and with a similar layout (cab on the left side, large wheels and a large tipper on the back). It always spawns in a yellow/black color with a worn appearance, with the rear tipper always covered in dirt. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As expected from such a large, both wide and tall vehicle, the Dump is one of the slowest vehicles in GTA V, beaten in slowness by the Dozer and Mower. However, the truck makes up with its power against other vehicles; its sheer size allows it to crush other vehicles, albeit with some struggle and bounce, or push them out of the way with ease. The truck's high exhaust stack also allows it to travel in very deep water without the risk of cutting out. Despite the vehicle's brute size and shape, the vehicle's durability remains the same as any other vehicle, if not worsened by its vulnerability. The Dump's tires can deflate and burst, and the vehicle cannot withstand even one explosion before exploding completely. It should be noted that while crushing vehicles, cars will commonly explode under the sheer weight of the truck, which can often cause the Dump itself to explode. The large fuel tanks are also vulnerable to gunfire and its slow speed makes it difficult to get out of sticky situations. The Dump can also be picked up by the Cargobob's hook, despite its weight, although its size again poses a significant threat to both the control and the speed of the helicopter. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Dump-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Dump (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front view of the Dump. Dump-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dump on Rockstar Games Social Club. Dump Rear.jpg|Rear view of the Dump. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Dump is scripted to pass on a dirt path that leads to Zancudo Avenue during the mission Caida Libre. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At Davis Quartz, east of Sandy Shores. *Can be found in Redwood Lights Track. *Occasionally seen driving down desert roads near Sandy Shores. *Occasionally spawns at the construction site in Downtown Los Santos. *Sometimes two of them spawn next to the building with the huge "Cypress" sign in Cypress Flats on Hanger Way. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,000,000. *Can be found at Davis Quartz during the day. Trivia General *The word Dump is a double-entendre, referencing the slang term which means defecating. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Dump, along with the Dock Handler, are the first vehicles in the HD Universe to feature . *Although the Dump is claimed by game files and website to be manufactured by HVY, there are several Brute badges on the front and around the tipper. *By clipping the camera through the vehicle, one can see that the exhaust is not really connected to the engine. The exhaust simply starts from the middle of the whole vehicle, but lacks any sort of L-shaped connector, resulting in an untextured tube when looking from the inner side. See Also *Dumper - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. *Dozer Navigation }}de:Kipplaster (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs